


Chicken Soup for the Soul

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [9]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Daine discovers that getting sick in Ydris' household results in much fussing. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Chicken Soup for the Soul

There was a time when waking up to a tingling feeling in his throat, throbbing in his temples, and a dry mouth would have made Daine feel nothing but dread. Not only would he have had to still go about his day, he also would have had to load up on cold and flu meds and still deal with his awful family. And now, as he woke up in the waterbed that now felt as familiar to him as his old one had, Daine swallowed past the stinging in his throat and grimaced. Great. Another day of suffering through a cold.

At least there was no Ydris to try kissing his snot-streaked face, because his boyfriend was out in the kitchen. Daine could hear him moving plates around and rummaging in the cutlery drawer. Sitting up with a groan, Daine reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and blew his nose, grimacing again at the feeling. He hated being sick.

But, with a sigh and a cough, Daine walked out of the bedroom, trying to ignore the ache in his bones.

"Ah, Daniel, good morning," said Ydris, looking up at Daine with a grin. But his grin faded when he saw the state that his boyfriend was in, swaying on his feet with his curly black hair more of a mess than usual.

"Hey," said Daine, sliding into the booth seat and resting his head on his folded arms. He closed his eyes, trying to will away the pounding in his head and the way that his throat felt clawed. "D'you have any painkillers?"

"You're not going to school like that, I hope," said Ydris, setting down the milk carton and walking over to sit opposite his boyfriend.

"Never stopped me before," said Daine, his voice raspy. "I just need some cold and flu meds and I'll be fine." He coughed again, lifting his head and rubbing his throat.

"You most certainly are not fine," said Ydris, resting the back of his palm against Daine's forehead. Daine looked at him through bleary eyes. "Go back to bed, Daniel, you shouldn't go to school like this. I'll even stay home and look after you."

"No, we've got a test," said Daine. "I can't fail it."

"Then I'll get you a doctor's note," said Ydris. Daine snorted, a painful expression with his nose as stuffed-up as it was.

"No offense, babe, but you're not exactly rolling in money," said Daine. "I can't do that to you."

"Bold of you to assume that I meant a legitimate doctor's note," said Ydris, smirking. Daine gave him a faint smile in return.

"No," said Daine. "Don't. I've done it every other time, I can do it again."

"Ah, but every other time, I was not there to stop you," said Ydris. He took Daine's face in his hands, fingers touching his neck, probably looking for swollen glands. Daine enjoyed the touch, being fussed over, whatever his boyfriend was doing. Ydris frowned.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" Daine asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Just a touch of the flu, I think," said Ydris. "But you should be fine, so long as you get plenty of rest and fluids. Now, go back to bed and I'll bring you in some orange juice and a bottle of water. I'll get you some lozenges for your throat on my way to school, too, and drop them off before I get there."

"Ydris," said Daine, rolling his eyes, but part of him was glad that he had this option now. That he had someone who cared enough about him to give him this option. And sure, Willow probably would have fussed at him to stay home if he'd gotten sick while he was staying there, but he hadn’t stayed long enough to get sick there. And having a boyfriend fussing over him was different. Daine felt... appreciated. Cared for. And slightly embarrassed, but honestly, he loved that Ydris was caring about him this much.

"Go," said Ydris. "I'd kiss you but I don't want to get sick too."

"I wouldn't be as good a doctor as you," said Daine.

"And yet, you would make a sexy nurse," said Ydris, giving him a wink.

"If you come back in a nurse's outfit, I'm kicking your ass," said Daine. Ydris laughed, to which Daine weakly batted at his boyfriend's arm while he slowly and unsteadily rose to his feet. Ydris took his arm, which Daine used to brace himself for a moment before he stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed on the waterbed. The sloshing made his head spin unpleasantly, but closing his eyes only made it worse.

"I'll get a bucket for you too," said Ydris, seeing the paleness of Daine's face at the rocking motion.

"Thanks," said Daine. "I guess I can shuffle over to the toilet block without keeling over."

"I am not getting you a chamber pot," said Ydris. Daine laughed, which quickly turned into coughing. Ydris' eyes flashed with concern as he rubbed Daine's back. "However, I will get you that bucket and water."

"Thanks," said Daine. "You should probably buy another box of tissues, too."

Ydris left the room, returning quickly with a bucket and a bottle of water that was almost the same size as the bucket. Daine raised an eyebrow at him.

"My mother will refill it if you ask her," said Ydris, taking a water glass out of the bucket and placing it on the nightstand. It had a plastic straw in it, and Daine felt a surge of warmth for how much his boyfriend was fussing over him. Hell, he'd probably be fluffing pillows and bringing in a humidifier next.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Daine asked. "Doesn't she work all day?"

"I'll ask her to come back and check on you every so often," said Ydris. "I keep telling you, Daine, my mother loves you as though you were her own son."

"I know," said Daine. And she kept telling him that, but he still felt like he was imposing, no matter how many times she told him that she loved having him here. As soon as he got better, Daine vowed, he'd start busking on street corners to earn back the money that Ydris and his mother had spent on him while he was sick. Which sounded extreme, but Daine had grown up with adults who kept reminding him of his worth, and not in the good way. Kept reminding him of all that they gave him, as though he should feel guilty for, what, being their son?

"I'll be right back with those lozenges," said Ydris. "If Zee knocks over your water glass, don't worry- I'll chastise her for it when I get home." Daine smiled at him, the feeling of warmth thankfully staying with him even after he heard the sound of Ydris' car starting up and his boyfriend driving away.

Daine drank a glass of water, grimacing at the taste, before deciding to try going back to sleep. He awoke to the sound of the trailer door opening again, and this time, two sets of footsteps came inside, accompanied by the clicking of claws. And for an instant, Daine thought that he was back home until he sat bolt upright and felt the bed roll beneath him like waves. His head did not like that motion.

"Daine, sweetie, no, it's okay, it's just us," said Marina, almost running ahead of her son on her way into the room. Marina looked like the typical fortune-teller woman, her long, coloured skirts covered in coins while a decorative headpiece was draped over her silver-streaked long black hair. She bent over and embraced Daine, murmuring soothing words into his ear. Daine wrapped his arms around the bony woman, tears slipping down his cheeks. She smelled like incense, though it couldn't quite cover the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. Daine had started using her brand, making it easier on both of them. He even bought her some most of the time, given that he was now old enough and no longer had to convince Dante to buy some for him (fags for a fag, his brother had often said to him, and oh how the words had stung).

"I know," said Daine through his stuffy nose, made worse by crying. "Thank you."

"My little dove has told me that you're not feeling well," said Marina, drawing back to look him in the eye. She had eyes the same colour as Ydris' blue one, with just the faintest hints of yellow shot through the iris.

"It's just a cold, I could suffer through it but he wants me to stay home," said Daine.

"As well he should," said Marina. "Colds are serious business, Daine. But don't worry, I've drawn the cards and they don't show anything bad for you. I've also cast a spell of protection, to keep you safe."

"Thanks, Marina," said Daine, smiling. He knew that most people made fun of Ydris' mother for her obsession with the mystic, but Daine found it comforting to know that she cared so much about him. Even if he might not believe in it himself.

"Here, for your throat," said Ydris, setting a box of throat lozenges down onto the nightstand. "They'll also work for your cough, too, or so the box says."

"Thanks," said Daine, smiling at his boyfriend as he reached for the box and popped out a lozenge. It would probably only make his mouth numb, but the numbness would spread to his throat, he knew.

"Now, you go to school, little dove," said Marina, giving a stern glance to her son.

"Yes, mama," said Ydris, shaking his head fondly as his mother shooed him from the room. He looked back at Daine before he left, though, smiling. "I'll keep my phone on all day, just in case you need me."

"I won't," said Daine.

"You know where to find me if you need me," said Marina. "I'll come in and check up on you."

"You don't have to do that," said Daine. "But thanks, anyway."

"I can and I will," said Marina, pointing at him. Daine smiled, sliding the lozenge against his cheek. It tasted fucking awful, but at least it did the trick.

For most of the day, Daine slept. It was a new experience, to fall asleep in a bed and not in class, and to hear Marina's familiar almost dancing footfall as she came in to check up on him. A few times, she refilled his water bottle with rainwater from the tank by the trailer, and a few times, she had to empty the bucket, but one time, Daine awoke to a pleasant aroma.

"Hey," said Marina, smiling at Daine as she walked into the room holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Cloud lifted his head from where he'd been curled up next to Daine, sniffing the air inquisitively. "I made you some soup, thought you might be hungry." Daine was a little hungry, but for the most part, he felt too sick to eat. That and his throat was killing him, and he kept coughing.

"Thanks," said Daine, sitting up and taking the bowl from her. It was pleasantly warm, and Daine folded his legs beneath him as he leaned over the bowl to eat. "Cloud, fuck off." His dog gave a whine but lay back down, the bed moving slightly with the motion. Daine was glad that the bowl wasn't too full.

"There's more in the microwave if you feel up to getting up," said Marina. "I would've left it on the stove, but, well, Zee's a bitch." Daine almost choked on his soup but set it down on the nightstand to laugh and cough. Marina patted his back, smiling even as concern sparked in her eyes.

"I thought I was the only one who called her that," said Daine once he'd got his breath back. Marina handed him a glass of water, which he drank.

"Oh no, Zee's a bitch to everyone but Ydris," said Marina. "I don't know why."

"Some cats are just like that, I guess," said Daine, picking his soup back up again.

"That they are," said Marina, noting with pride that Daine was eating with more gusto now. "I thought that might spark your appetite."

"Yeah, it did," said Daine. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, honestly," said Marina. She smiled, taking the empty bowl from Daine. "My son waxes poetic about you, you know. He talks about you so much that you honestly felt like part of the family even before you moved in. That's why I asked you to move in, honestly. Or, well, suggested the idea to Ydris."

"I wish every mother could be like you," said Daine. "You're so accepting of your son and everything he does. I-" The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking, and Marina stroked his back soothingly.

"I know," said Marina. "Your parents were cruel to you, Daine. But you're safe here. I promise."

Not for the first time, Daine wrapped his arms tightly around Marina, holding her tightly as he wished that Marina could have been his mother instead. Or someone like her. She deserved so much better than what she had, and if Daine had his way, he'd buy a proper house for her once he was a famous musician. It was his first goal, that and buying a place for himself and Ydris. Preferably with plenty of land for Cloud and maybe some horses as well. And more dogs, of course.

But Ydris knew of none of this bonding as he sat in school and tried to concentrate on his work. The only message he got was in the middle of the test. His phone dinged, and Ydris' heart lurched, remembering another time when a message from a missing Daine had interrupted his class. This time, though, it was a picture message.

There was Daine, lying in bed, but Ydris couldn't see much beyond a black mass of cat half-covering Daine's face. A moment later, Ydris' phone buzzed with another message.

"I can't move"

English was one of Ydris' better classes anyway, so he'd already finished the test, which he now snatched up and slapped down onto the teacher's desk as he ran out of the room. He had to get home and see this.

"Ydris, I know damn well it's not four," said Daine when he heard his boyfriend's car stop outside the trailer. He repeated it when Ydris walked into his bedroom, but Ydris was too busy cooing over Zee and taking his phone out to take a photo.

"You have been blessed," said Ydris. Zee started purring, kneading Daine's chest with her claws.

"Ow," said Daine. "I'm glad your cat approves of me but I kind of can't breathe so if you could-" Ydris picked up Zee, to which Daine yelped as Zee dug her claws in a little deeper as she was pulled away. But then she turned her attention to her owner, purring loudly at him as she butted her head against his chin.

"Do you feel any better?" Ydris asked, watching as Daine sat up and poured himself a glass of water.

"Yeah," said Daine. "A bit. I still feel sick but not as bad as I was."

"You see?" said Ydris, sitting down beside him on the bed while still holding Zee. "Rest can do wonders for the sick soul."

"So can chicken soup," said Daine, smiling.

"Ah, I thought I recognised a familiar scent on the air," said Ydris. "My mother always makes me chicken noodle soup when I am under the weather. She says that it is the best medicine."

"I think your mother is the best medicine, too," said Daine. "For more than just colds, not to get sappy or anything."

"I agree," said Ydris. "I may tease her for fussing, but I do love her."

"Me too," said Daine. "She's the mother I should have had, just like Oskar's the father I should have had and Willow's the sister I should have had and..."

"We are your family now, Daniel," said Ydris. "You have found a family better than that which you came from."

"I know," said Daine, closing his eyes against tears. "I love all of you. Man, I'm sappy when I'm sick." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and Ydris smiled and hugged him close with one arm.

"That is not a bad thing," said Ydris.

"Yes it is, real men don't cry," said Daine.

"I think you will find that they do," said Ydris. "Emotions are good, Daniel. Do not repress them."

"Fine," said Daine. "But I'm sick, if I cry now, I might suffocate on my own snot."

"Yes, that might be wise to avoid," said Ydris. Daine snorted, winced, coughed, and reached for the glass of water that Zee was about to either knock over or drink. He rescued it before she could, though, and sipped at it before he popped out another lozenge for his throat.

Though it had felt strangely indulgent to sleep all day instead of going to school and suffering through this cold or flu or whatever it was, Daine was glad that he'd listened to his boyfriend. Maybe he might even get better faster, that would be a pleasant change. But even if not, he knew that Ydris and Marina would fuss over him until he did. And maybe he'd let them.


End file.
